Mickey's Magical Adventure
Mickey's Magical Adventure is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Join Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Sora and all of their friends as they travel the entire world and dimensions to unite as one and protect it from all evil. Characters Main Heroes *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Sora Other Characters *Jiminy Cricket *Chip and Dale *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Max Goof *Ludwig von Drake *Figaro *Cleo *Clara Cluck *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Humphrey the Bear *J. Audubon Woodlore *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Chief O'Hara *Millie and Melody Mouse *Butch the Bulldog *Yen Sid *Magic Brooms *Willie the Giant *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia *Amelia Fieldmouse *Gus Goose *Salty the Seal *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Mona *P.J. *Grandma Duck *Gladstone Gander *April, May and June *Gyro Gearloose *Darkwing Duck *Bubba the Cave Duck *Tootsie the Triceratops *Duckworth *Bentina Beakley *Doofus Drake *Fenton Crackshell *Dijon *Poupon *Gene the Genie *The Beagle Babes *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot *Morgana Macawber *Neptunia *Stegmutt *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Sara Bellum *Peg Pete *Pistol Pete *Chainsaw *Waffles *Bobby Zimmeruski *Stacey *Sylvia Marpole *Tank *The Three Little Pigs *Toby Tortoise and Max Hare Heroes and Other Characters from Other Worlds *Snow White, her prince, Humbert the Huntsman, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey *Pinocchio, The Blue Fairy, Geppetto and Lampwick *Madame Upanova and her ostriches, Hyacinth Hippo and her hippos, Elephanchine and her elephants, Ben Ali Gator and his alligators, Duke, Rachel, Flying John, Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Yo Yo Flamingo and Spring Sprite *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, Elephant Matriarch, Prissy, Catty, Giddy, Ringmaster, Mr. Stork, Jim Crow and his brothers, Claude and Lolly, Dot, Godfry and Penny *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Geno and Gurri, Friend Owl, the Great Prince of the Forest, Miss Bunny, Bluebelle and Mena *Pedro, Mama Plane, Papa Plane, Aracuan Bird, Burrito, Pablo and the Penguins *Casey, Peter, Sasha, Sonia, Ivan, Peter's grandfather, Misha, Yasha and Vladimir, Willie the Whale, Whitey, Tetti-Tatti and his sailors *Golden Harp, Bongo and Lulubelle *Joe, Jenny, Johnny Appleseed, Little Toot, Big Toot, Pecos Bill, Slue-Foot Sue and Widowmaker *J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Ratty, Mole, Angus MacBadger, Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel, Brom Bones, Tilda and Baltus Van Tassel *Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Cinderella's Prince, Fairy Godmother, Bruno Major, Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer and Pom-Pom, The King, The Grand Duke and Prudence *Alice, Dinah, Alice's older sister, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Dormouse, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, The Doorknob, Dodo, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Curious Oysters, Bill the Lizard, Flowers of Wonderland, Caterpillar, The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Micheal, George and Mary Darling, Nana, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Lost Boys, the Indian Chief, Tiger Lily, the Indians, the Mermaids, Edward Jane, Danny and Nana II *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Jim Dear, Darling, Jim Jr., Tony, Joe, Mr. Busy, the Pound Dogs, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, Francois, Sparky, Mooch, Ruby, Scratchy and Otis *Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo, King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert and Samson *Pongo, Perdita, Roger, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Jasper and Horace, Thunderbolt, Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Penny, Freckles, Pepper, Tripod, Cadpig Jewel, Dipstick, Fidget, Two-Tone, Whizzer and the other Dalmatian puppies, Towser, Lucy, Captain, Sergeant Tibbs, Colonel, Spot, Lieutenant Pug, Mooch, Mayor Ed Pig, Dumpling, Cornelia, Scorch, Swamp Rat, Cydne, Steven, Lil' Lightning, Lars, Alonzo, Kipper, Chloe Simon, Kevin Shepherd, Dottie, Little Dipper, Domino, Oddball, Fluffy, Waddlesworth, Drooler, Chomp and Digger *Merlin, King Arthur, Archimedes, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, the Scullery Maid, Sir Bart, And Tiger & Talbot *Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kaa, Colonel Hathi, Winifred, Hathi, Jr., Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy, Akela, Rama, Raksha, her pups, Shanti, Rocky the Rhino, Ranjan, Ranjan's father, Messua, Shanti's mother, Lucky, Arthur and Cecil and King Larry *Herbie and Giselle *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Frou-Frou, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Napoleon and Lafayette, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat and his gang of Alley Cats *Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Alan-A-Dale, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger, Nutsy, Otto, Friar Tuck, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Toby, Lady Kluck, Sexton Mouse, Little Sister and King Richard *Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo, Owl, Gopher, Dexter, Kessie, the Pack Rats, Sheriff Jack, Papa, Mama and Junior Heffalump, Wooster, Darby, Buster, Beaver, Lumpy, Mama Heffalump, Turtle, Porcupine and the Backson *Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Chairmouse, Louis, Rufus, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Brutus and Nero, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Deadeye, Digger, Gramps, Deacon Owl, Cody, Faloo, Marahute, Joanna, Sparky, Wilbur, Frank, Krebbs and Red. *Tod, Vixey, Copper, Pearl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeaks, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade Chief, Cash, Dixie, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose and Zelda *Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen, Creeper, King Eidilleg, Doli, Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch *Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Fidget, Toby, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Mrs. Judson and Miss Kitty Mouse *Toaster, Blanky, Radio, Lampy, Kirby and Ratso *Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman and Benny the Cab *Oliver, Dodger, Fagin, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Jenny Foxworth and Winston *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Prince Eric, King Triton, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina, Max, Grimsby, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Melody, Tip and Dash, Alex, Flounder's guppies, Marina Del Rey, Benjamin, the Catfish Club Band, Urchin, Gabriella, Ollie, Dudley, Manta, Little Manta, Simon, Spot the Killer Whale, Lucky and Stormy the Giant Seahorse *Belle, Beast, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, his siblings, Chef Bouche, Maurice, Philippe, LeFou, the Bimbettes, Sultan, Madame de Gardrobe, Fifi, Angelique, Fife, Webster, Crane, Le Plume, Witherspoon and Chandeleria *Aladdin, Abu, Genie, Princess Jasmine, Carpet, the Sultan, Rajah, Iago, the Peddler, Razoul and the Royal Guards, Cassim, the Oracle, Sadira, Merc, the Mukhtar, Eden, Dhandi, Prince Uncouthma, General Gouda, Brawnhilda, Bud, Thundra, Queen Kimbla, Brisbane, Machana, Phasirand Very Ankh-Amman *Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Riley, Delilah, Bando, Sledge, Stokey and Spike *Jack Skellington, Sally, Lock, Shock and Barrel, Dr. Finkelstein, Mayor of Halloween Town, Santa Claus, Zero, Clown with the Tear-Away Face, Mr. Hyde, Harlequin Demon, Scary Teddy, Duck Toy, Pumpkin-in-the-Box, Vampires, Igor, Behemoth, Monster Who Live Under the Stairs, Monster Who Live Under the Bed, The Grim Reaper, The Devil, Wolfman, Winged Demon, Corpse Family, Mummy Boy, Undersea Gal, Hanging Tree and Jewel *Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Tatiana, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Sarabi, Sarafina, the Pridelanders, Mheetu, Bhati, Kopa, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, the Former Outsiders, Timon's Mother, Father and Uncle Max, the Meerkat Colony, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Tiifu, Zuri, Makuu, his float, Pua, Basi, his pod, Jasiri, her clan, Madoa, Tunu and Wema, Thurston, Mbeya, Mbuni, Ma Tembo, Twiga, Juhudi, Shingo, Muhanga and Muhangus, Tamaa, Swala, her herd, Muhimu, her herd, Hamu, Ajabu, Mjomba, Ogpoa, Haya, Laini, Badili, Mtoto, Gumba, Kambuni, Kwato, Shauku, Vuruga Vuruga, her herd, Majinuni and Hafifu, King Sokwe, Hadithi, Bupu, his herd, Boboka, Chura, Kifaru, Mwenzi, Uroho, Mwizi, Kulinda and Makini *Pocahontas, John Rolfe, Meeko, Flit, Percy, Redfeather, John Smith, Wiggins, Grandmother Willow, Chief Powhatan, Nakoma, Thomas, Kekata, Ben and Lon, King James, Queen Anne, Mrs. Jenkins and Uttamatomakkin *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep and her Sheep, Dolly, Duckie and Teddy, Etch A Sketch, Sarge and the Green Army Men, the Barrel of Monkeys, Hamm, Lenny, the Little Green Men, the Magic 8-Ball, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Shark, Mr. Spell, R.C., Rex, Robot, Rocky Gibraltar, the Roly Poly Clown, Mr. Mike, the See 'n Say, Slinky Dog, Snake, the Toddle Tots, the Troikas, the Troll, Babyface and the Mutant Toys, Wheezy, Bullseye, Jessie, Tour Guide Barbie, Barbie, Utility Belt Buzz, Father Zurg, Chatter Telephone, Chunk, Big Baby, Monkey, Jack-in-the-Box, Twitch, Ken Carson, the Bookworm, Sparks, Stretch, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, the Peas-in-a-Pod, Totoro, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown and Dolly *Quasimodo, Madellaine, Esmerelda, Phoebus, Zephyr, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Clopin, the Archdeacon, Achilles and Djali *James Henry Trotter, the Magic Man, the Crocodile Tongues, Mr. Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, Miss Spider and Glowworm *Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Pain and Panic, Megara, the Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus and the other Olympian Gods, the Thebans, the Nymphs, Amphitryon and Alcmene *Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Chi-Fu, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandmother Fa, the Fa Family Ancestors the Emperor of China, Little Brother, Khan, Shang's Horse, Hayabusa the Falcon, Shang's Troops, Sha-Ron, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Lord Qin and Prince Jeeki *King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, the Retired Queen, Aphie, Dr. Flora, Mr. Soil, Thorny, Cornelius, Molt, P.T. Flea, Dim, Rosie, Heimlich, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Vanessa, Tuck and Roll and the other Circus Bugs *Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Flynt and Mungo, Manu, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, the Baboons, Zugor, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto, Robert Canler, Nigel Taylor, Gozan and Hungo, Lady Waltham, Usula, Dr. Doyle, Eleanor, Greenly, Hazel, Ian, Renard Dumont, Hugo and Hooft, Mangani, Jabari, Dania, Basuli, Naoh and Chief Keewazi *Aladar, Baylene, Eema, Neera, Plio, Suri, Url, Yar and Zini *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Bucky the Squirrel, Chicha, Chaca, Ms. Birdwell, Papi, Tipo, Yupi and Malina *Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Boo, Randall Boggs, Fungus, Roz, Celia Mae, Needleman and Smitty, Flint, Thaddeus Bile, Jerry, Claws Ward, Lanky Schmidt, George Sanderson, Charlie Proctor, the CDA, Ted, Yeti Snowman, Art, Terri and Terry Perry, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Don Carlton, Johnny J. Worthington III, Chet Alexander, Carrie Williams, Dean Hardscrabble, Professor Knight, Sheri Squibbles, Claire Wheeler, Brock Pearson and Archie the Scare Pig *Milo Thatch, Kida Nedakah, Helga Sinclair, Audrey Ramirez, Vincenzo Santorini, Gaetan Moliére, Joshua Sweet, Obby, Wilhelmina Packard, Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth, Preston B. Whitmore, Fenton Q. Harcourt, Chakashi, Erik Hellstrom and the Atlanteans *Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Nani Pelekai, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, David Kawena, Captain Gantu, the Grand Councilwoman and the Galactic Armada, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa and Yuki, Cobra Bubbles, Moses Puloki, Luki, Mrs. Edmonds, Mertle's Aunt Stacy, Officer Kahiko, Mrs. Hasagawa, Keoni Jameson, Mr. Jameson, Victoria, Mrs. Pleakley, Pixley Pleakley, Bertley Pleakley, Charles and Mary, Yuna Kamihara, Obaa Kamihara, The Experiments: Reuben, Sparky, Angel, Felix, Sample, Kixx, Richter, Cannonball, Yin, Yang, Mr. Stenchy, Phoon, Sprout, Clip, Shortstuff, Splodyhead, Slushy, Melty, Snooty, Skip, Shoe, Dupe, Fibber, Remmy, Poxy, Retro, Tank, PJ, Houdini, Wishy-Washy, Topper, Belle, Holio, Spooky, Phantasmo, Bonnie, Clyde, Slick, Spike, Finder, Bugby, Nosy, Heckler, Frenchfry, Drowsy, Yaarp, Ploot, Babyfier, Gigi, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Swapper, Sinker, Swirly, Hunkahunka, Amnesio, Elastico, Slugger, Checkers, Spats, Lax, Morpholomew, Doubledip, Hamlette, Gotchu, Forehead, Hocker, Zawp, Mulch, Shredder, Pix, Boomer, Cloudy, Manners, Woody, Wrapper, Blowhard, Derrick, Backhoe, Poki, Deforestator, Squeak, Ace, Glitch, Woops, Snafu, Link, Zap, Fudgy, Nosox, Stamen, Tickle-Tummy, Clink, Jam, Digger, Mary, Huggo, Slimy, Stopgo, Splot, Kernel, Sproing, Mashy, Butter, Choppers, Millie, Kingpin, Weasel, Carmen, Nodesserto, Vialet, Cooler, Crystallene, Precious, Chopsuey, Blake, Shrink, Twang, Mrs. Sickly, Stank, Pop, Dorkifier, Wormhole, Toons, Hertz Donut, Welco, Lorider, Witch, Sproutling, Scorpio, Sweet and more *Jim Hawkins, John Silver, Morph, Sarah Hawkins, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Captain Amelia and B.E.N. *Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Hank, Pearl, Tad, Sheldon, Kathy, Mr. Ray, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Gill, Peach, Bloat, Bubbles, Deb, Gurgle, Jacques, Nigel, Crush, Squirt, Jenny, Charlie, Bailey, Destiny, Fluke and Rudder and Becky *Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Pintel and Ragetti, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Captain Teague, Jack the Monkey, Cotton, Marty, Carina Smyth and Henry Turner *Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Denahi, Tanana, Tug, Nita, Atka, Chilkoot, Siqiniq and Taqqiq, Anda and Kata, Innoko, Bering and the Great Spirits *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Buck, Rusty, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, the Piggies, the Chicks, Larry, Lucky Jack, Barry and Bob and Junior the Buffalo *The Incredibles: Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, Mirage, Edna Mode and Rick Dicker *Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty Thaddeus Worthington, Toughwood and Tailfeather, Mercury, Nurse Victoria, Felix, Elsa, Sergeant Monty, Wing Commander Gutsy, Charles De Girl, Rollo and Jacques *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, Runt of the Litter, Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey, Buck Cluck, Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Morkubine Porcupine and Mr. Woolensworth *Samson, Galena, Ryan, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry, Blag, Stan and Carmine, and Cloak and Camo *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi and Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Lizzie, Mack, Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers, Tex Dinoco, Van, Minny, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, Lewis Hamiliton, Jeff Gorvette, Shu Todoroki, Raoul CaRoule, Max Schnell, Rip Clutchgoneski, Miguel Camino, Carla Veloso, Nigel Gearsley, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Reb Meeker, Todd Marcus, Ralph Carlow, Ponchy Wipeout, Terry Kargas, Phil Tankson, Jimmy Cables, Lane Locke, the other racers, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse, Cam Spinner, Smokey, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Miss Fritter, Arvy Motorhome, Dr. Damage, Mr. Drippy, Cigarlet, APB, Pushover, Todd the Pizza Planet Truck, Pileup, Broadside, Taco, Jimbo, Superfly, Bill, Hit and Run, Blind Spot, Faregame, the other Demolition Derby cars, Maddy McGear, Chick Hicks, Natalie Certain, Sterling, Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, El Chupacabra, Bulldog, Franz, Rochelle, Tsubasa, Bravo and Echo, Lil' Dipper, Blade Ranger, Windlifter, Cabbie, the Smokejumpers (Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche and Pinecone), Harvey and Winnie, Cad Spinner, Secretary of the Interior, Ol' Jammer and Maru *Lewis Robinson, Wilbur Robinson, Michael "Goob" Yagoobian, Carl the Robot, Bud Robinson, Lucille Krunklehorn, Billie Robinson, Joe Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Petunia Robinson, Laszlo Robinson, Tallulah Robinson, Franny Robinson, Art Framagucci, Gaston Framagucci, Spike and Dimitri Robinson, Lefty, Buster, Tiny the T-Rex and Frankie *Remy the Rat, Emile, Django, Git, Auguste Gusteau, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou, Lalo, Horst, Larousse and Pompidou, Mustafa, Talon Labarthe and Anton Ego *WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Hal the Cockroach, PR-T, SECUR-T, Captain B. McCrea, John, Mary, BURN-E, SUPPLY-R and WALL-A *Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny, her mom, Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby *Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Dug, Kevin, her babies, Alpha, Beta and Gamma *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray, Mama Odie, Juju, Lawrence, Charlotte La Bouff, Eudora, Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff and Evangeline *Rapunzel, Flynn Ryder, Pascal, Maximus, the Stabbington Brothers, Hook Hand, Big Nose, Vladimir, Attila, Ulf, Shorty, the Pub Thugs, Queen Arianna and King Frederic and Cassandra *Princess Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, Angus, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh and Wee Dingwall *Victor Frankenstein, Ben Frankenstein, Susan Frankenstein, Sparky, Elsa Van Helsing, Mr. Burgermeister, Persephone, Toshiaki, Nassor, Edgar "E" Gore, Weird Girl, Bob and Mr. Rzykruski *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Gene, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, the Sugar Rush Racers, Sour Bill, Wynnchel and Duncan, Shank, Yesss, Spamley, Double Dan, Maybe and Shank's Gang *Olaf, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, Grand Pabbie, Marshmallow, the Trolls, Bulda and Oaken *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go Tomago, Fred, Aunt Cass, Abigail Callaghan, Alistair Krei and Mochi *Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, Anger and Bing Bong *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey, Momma Ida, Buck, Libby, Forrest Woodbush and the Cave Family *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Megan Fawkes, Frankie Thompson, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo,Finnick, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Flash, Mr. Big, Koslov, Fru Fru, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, Bonnie and Stu Hopps, Mr. Manchas, Gazelle, Priscilla, Gideon Grey and Dr. Badger *Moana Waialiki, Maui, Heihei, Tui, Sina, Pua, Mini Maui and Te Fiti *Miguel Rivera, Hector, Dante, Abuelita, Mamá Coco, Imelda, Enrique Rivera, Luisa Rivera and Pepita *B-Dawg, Rosebud, Mudbud, Budderball, Buddha, Air Bud, Molly, Deputy Sniffer, Shasta, Spudnick, Tiny, Puppy Paws, Santa Paws, Eddy, Pip and his siblings, Zelda, Billy, Belinda, Gravity, Hoot, Babi, Cammy, Slither, Megasis, Princess Jorala and Monk-E *R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper (C1-10P), K-2SO, C2-B5, Rey, Finn (FN-2187), Han Solo, General Leia, Luke Skywalker, ???? *Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Spider-Man, the Guardians of the Galaxy, ???? Villains *Merlock *The Phantom Blot *Magica De Spell *Mortimer Mouse *The Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator *The Beagle Boys *Flintheart Glomgold *Bradley Uppercrust III *The Evil Queen *Honest John and Gideon *Stromboli *The Coachman and his Goons *Monstro *Chernabog *Ronno *Lumpjaw *Mr. Winkie and his gangs of weasels *The Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine *The Queen and King of Hearts and their Card Soldiers *Captain Hook and his crew *Buster *Cruella De Vil *Mr. Skinner *Jean-Pierre Le Pelt *Madam Mim *Percival McLeach *Shere Khan *Buldeo *Tabaqui *Horace the Hate Bug *Edgar *Prince John *Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *Madame Medusa *The Horned King *Professor Ratigan *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Morgana *Cloak and Dagger *Undertow *Moray *Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp *Gaston *Forte *Jafar *Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Bin *Sa'Luk *Runta *Mechanicles and Scooter *Mirage *Malcho *Nefir Hasenuf and his Imps *Nasira *Bizarrah *Ashcan and Pete *Oogie Boogie *Scar *Zira *Nuka *Janja, his clan, Nne, Tano, Cheezi and Chungu *Mzingo and his parliament *Mwoga *Ushari *Reirei, her pack, Goigoi, Dogo, Kijana and their brothers *Makucha *Mapigano *Mpishi *Shupavu *Kiburi and his float *Kenge *Governor Ratcliffe *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Judge Claude Frollo *Sarousch *Spiker and Sponge *The Rhino *The Robot Shark *The Skeleton Pirates *Hades *The Fates *Titans *Cerberus *Hydra *Minotaur *Stheno *Griffin *Nemean Lion *Nessus *Furies *Shan Yu and his army *Hopper *Sabor *Clayton and his men *Tublat *Hista *Zutho *Mabaya *Queen La *Lieutenant Colonel Staquait *Nura and Sheeta *Yzma *Henry J. Waternoose III *Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Dr. Hämsterviel *Scroop *Davy Jones *Blackbeard *Angelica *Captain Salazar *Alameda Slim *The Willie Brothers *Rico *Mr. Wesley *Syndrome *The Underminer *Bomb Voyage *General Von Talon *Cufflingk and Underlingk *Kazar *Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo and Ivan *Jackson Storm *Ripslinger, Ned and Zed *DOR-15 and Mini-Doris *Chef Skinner *AUTO and GO-4 *Charles F. Muntz *Dr. Facilier *Mother Gothel *Lady Caine *Mr. Whiskers, Were-Rat, Shelley, Colossus and Sea Creatures *King Candy/Turbo *Cy-Bug *Prince Hans *The Duke of Weselton *Robert Callaghan/Yokai *Gloom *Thunderclap *Bellwether *Duke Weaselton *Tamatoa *Kakamora *Ernesto de la Cruz *The Big Bad Wolf *Kingpin *Chakal and his bandits List of Episodes Season 1 #Mickey Mouse, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves #Mickey Mouse and Pinocchio #Mickey Mouse and the Music of Fantasia #Mickey Mouse and the Music of Fantasia 2000 #Jiminy Cricket and Dumbo #Mickey Mouse and Bambi #Mickey Mouse says Saludos Amigos #Mickey Mouse and the Three Caballeros #Mickey Mouse can Make Mine Music #Mickey Mouse feels Fun and Fancy Free #Mickey Mouse's Melody Time #Mickey Mouse and the Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #Mickey Mouse and Cinderella #Mickey Mouse makes Dreams Come True #Mickey Mouse feels a Twist in Time #Mickey Mouse goes to Treasure Island #Mickey Mouse and Alice in Wonderland #Mickey Mouse and Peter Pan #Mickey Mouse has Return to Neverland #Mickey Mouse goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea #Jiminy Cricket, Lady and the Tramp #Jiminy Cricket and Scamp's Adventure #Mickey Mouse and Sleeping Beauty #Mickey Mouse's Journey to the Center of the Earth #Mickey Mouse gets Kidnapped #Mickey Mouse and The Lost World #Mickey Mouse and the Swiss Family Robinson #Jiminy Cricket and 101 Dalmatians #Jiminy Cricket and Patch's London Adventure #Jiminy Cricket and 102 Dalmatians #Mickey Mouse and the Sword in the Stone #Mickey Mouse and Mary Poppins #Mickey Mouse and Mary Poppins Returns #Mickey Mouse goes One Million Years B.C. #Mickey Mouse and the Jungle Book #Mickey Mouse has Return to the Jungle Season 2 #Mickey Mouse joins Herbie the Love Bug #Jiminy Cricket and the Aristocats #Mickey Mouse uses Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood #Mickey Mouse and the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Mickey Mouse and Winnie the Pooh #Mickey Mouse and Hugo the Hippo #Mickey Mouse and the Wizards #Mickey Mouse meets Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith #Mickey Mouse and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story #Mickey Mouse and Solo: A Star Wars Story #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi #Mickey Mouse in Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker #Jiminy Cricket and the Rescuers #Jiminy Cricket and the Rescuers Down Under #Mickey Mouse and Pete's Dragon #Jiminy Cricket, the Fox and the Hound #Mickey Mouse uses Fire and Ice #Mickey Mouse and the Black Cauldron #Jiminy Cricket and the Brave Little Toaster #Jiminy Cricket and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue #Jiminy Cricket and the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars #Jiminy Cricket and the Great Mouse Detective #Mickey Mouse and Willow #Mickey Mouse discovers Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Jiminy Cricket, Oliver and Company Season 3 #Mickey Mouse and Ariel's Beginning #Mickey Mouse and the Little Mermaid #Mickey Mouse has Return to the Sea #Mickey Mouse, Beauty and the Beast #Mickey Mouse and the Enchanted Christmas #Mickey Mouse and Belle's Magical World #Jiminy Cricket goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest #Jiminy Cricket and the Magical Rescue #Mickey Mouse and Aladdin #Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar #Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves #Jiminy Cricket goes Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey #Jiminy Cricket gets lost in San Fransisco #Jiminy Cricket's Once Upon a Forest #Mickey Mouse and the Nightmare Before Christmas #Jiminy Cricket and Thumbelina #Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King #Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride #Launchpad McQuack and Baby's Day Out #Mickey Mouse and a Troll in Central Park #Mickey Mouse and the Pagemaster #Jiminy Cricket, the Pebble and the Penguin #Mickey Mouse and Pocahontas #Mickey Mouse and Pocahontas' Journey to a New World #Mickey Mouse and Asterix Conquers America #Mickey Mouse's Toy Story #Mickey Mouse's 2nd Toy Story #Mickey Mouse's 3rd Toy Story #Mickey Mouse's 4th Toy Story #Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach #Mickey Mouse and the Hunchback of Notre Dame #Mickey Mouse and the Love in Notre Dame #Mickey Mouse and Hercules #Mickey Mouse and George of the Jungle #Mickey Mouse and George of the Jungle in Las Vagas #Jiminy Cricket and Bartok the Magnificent #Mickey Mouse and Anastasia #Mickey Mouse and Mulan #Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China #Jiminy Cricket and a Bug's Life #Mickey Mouse and Tarzan #Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane Season 4 #Jiminy Cricket and the Dinosaur #Mickey Mouse in Titan A.E. #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men #Mickey Mouse and the Emperor's New Groove #Mickey Mouse and Kronk's New Groove #Mickey Mouse and Monkeybone #Mickey Mouse goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire #Mickey Mouse and Milo's Return #Mickey Mouse goes to Monsters University #Mickey Mouse goes to Monsters, Inc. #Jiminy Cricket in the Ice Age #Jiminy Cricket and the Meltdown #Jiminy Cricket and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs #Jiminy Cricket and the Continental Drift #Jiminy Cricket and the Collision Course #Mickey Mouse, Lilo & Stitch #Mickey Mouse knows that Stitch has a Glitch #Mickey Mouse & Stitch #Mickey Mouse, Leroy & Stitch #Mickey Mouse goes to Treasure Planet #Mickey Mouse and the Castle in the Sky #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men Unite #Jiminy Cricket is Finding Nemo #Jiminy Cricket is Finding Dory #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides #Mickey Mouse and the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales #Mickey Mouse and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen #Mickey Mouse meets Brother Bear #Mickey Mouse can Bear the Love #Jiminy Cricket goes Home on the Range #Mickey Mouse goes Around the World in 80 Days #Mickey Mouse and the Incredibles #Mickey Mouse and the Incredibles Fight Again #Mickey Mouse and the Pacifier #Mickey Mouse and the Robots #Mickey Mouse goes Sky High #Jiminy Cricket and Valiant #Mickey Mouse and Chicken Little #Mickey Mouse, the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe #Mickey Mouse and Prince Caspian #Mickey Mouse and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader #Jiminy Cricket goes to the Wild #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men's Last Stand #Mickey Mouse and the Cars #Launchpad McQuack and Mater on a Mission #Mickey Mouse and Lightning McQueen's Last Stand #Mickey Mouse and the Planes #Mickey Mouse and Dusty Crophopper's Fire & Rescue #Mickey Mouse meets Everyone's Hero #Mickey Mouse and Eragon #Mickey Mouse's Night at the Museum #Mickey Mouse and the Battle of the Smithsonian #Mickey Mouse and the Secret of the Tomb #Mickey Mouse Meet the Robinsons #Mickey Mouse makes Ratatouille #Mickey Mouse discovers Horton Hears a Who! #Mickey Mouse and Iron Man #Mickey Mouse and the Incredible Hulk #Mickey Mouse and WALL-E #Mickey Mouse and the Space Chimps #Mickey Mouse and Zartog Strikes Back #Jiminy Cricket and Bolt Season 5 #Jiminy Cricket, the Happy Cricket and the Giant Bugs #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men Origins: Wolverine #Mickey Mouse goes Up #Mickey Mouse and Ponyo #Mickey Mouse and the Fantastic Mr. Fox #Mickey Mouse, the Princess and the Frog #Mickey Mouse, Percy Jackson, the Olympians, and the Lightning Thief #Mickey Mouse, Percy Jackson, and the Sea of Monsters #Mickey Mouse and Iron Man's Return #Mickey Mouse, the Prince of Persia, and the Sands of Time #Mickey Mouse gets Tangled by Rapunzel #Jiminy Cricket, Gnomeo and Juliet #Jiminy Cricket and Scherlok Gnomes #Jiminy Cricket goes to Rio #Jiminy Cricket goes to Rio Again #Mickey Mouse and Thor #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men's First Class #Mickey Mouse and Captain America: The First Avenger #Jiminy Cricket and the Secret World of Arrietty #Mickey Mouse and the Avengers #Mickey Mouse the Brave #Mickey Mouse and Wreck-It Ralph #Mickey and Ralph Breaks the Internet #Mickey Mouse and Iron Man's Comback #Jiminy Cricket's Epic Adventure #Mickey Mouse and the Lone Ranger #Mickey Mouse and the Wolverine #Mickey Mouse and Thor in the Dark World #Mickey Mouse gets Frozen by the Snow Queen #Mickey Mouse gets Frozen by the Snow Queen Again #Mickey Mouse is Walking with Dinosaurs #Mickey Mouse, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier #Mickey Mouse and the X-Men's Days of Future Past #Mickey Mouse and the Guardians of the Galaxy #Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life #Mickey Mouse and Big Hero 6 #Jiminy Cricket discovers Strange Magic #Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron #Mickey Mouse goes Inside Out #Mickey Mouse and Ant-Man #Jiminy Cricket and the Good Dinosaur #Mickey Mouse goes to Zootopia #Mickey Mouse, Captain America, and the Civil War #Mickey Mouse, the X-Men, and Apocalypse #Mickey Mouse and the BFG #Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange #Mickey Mouse and Moana #Mickey Mouse and the Guardians of the Galaxy return #Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man's Homecoming #Mickey Mouse, Thor, and Ragnarok #Mickey Mouse and Coco #Jiminy Cricket and Ferdinand #Mickey Mouse, Mary, and the Witch's Flower #Mickey Mouse and the Black Panther #Jiminy Cricket and the Isle of Dogs #Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Infinity War #Mickey Mouse, Ant-Man, and the Wasp #Mickey Mouse and Captain Marvel #Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Endgame #Mickey Mouse and the Dark Phoenix #Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man are Far From Home #Mickey Mouse and the Spies in Disguise #Mickey Mouse goes Onward #Mickey Mouse and the New Mutants #Mickey Mouse and the Black Widow #Mickey Mouse and the Soul #Mickey Mouse and the Eternals #Mickey Mouse, Raya, and the Last Dragon #Mickey Mouse, Shang-Chi, and the Legend of the Ten Rings #Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness #Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man Return Home #Mickey Mouse and Thor's Love and Thunder #Mickey Mouse and the Black Panther save Wakanda #Mickey Mouse and Ant-Man's Second Chance #Mickey Mouse and Blade #Mickey Mouse and Captain Marvel's return #Mickey Mouse and the Fantastic Four #Mickey Mouse, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Adam Warlock T.V. Series *Mickey Mouse' Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Mickey Mouse and Ariel's Undersea Adventures *Mickey Mouse and the Simpsons *Mickey Mouse and Aladdin's Agrabah Adventures *Dylan, Dolly, and the Lion Guard *Mickey Mouse and Hercules' Olympian Adventures *Mickey Mouse's Futurama *The Legend of Mickey Mouse and Tarzan *Mickey Mouse, Lilo, and Stitch's Misadventures *Mickey Mouse and Bob's Burgers *Mickey Mouse in Gravity Falls *Darkwing Duck and Big Hero 6 *Mickey Mouse and Star vs. the Forces of Evil Trivia * Theme Song *Hey Mickey Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Iamnater1225